imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pandaboy2/Talkplays and Crossovers.
ok... Another one of those rare blog posts by our little panda. This one is about what the title says: talkplays, and crossovers. I'll explain. Talkplays I first found out about Talkplays when i was messing around with sonicfanon wikia. Talkplays are when you roleplay with your character, and another user and his/her character that they want to use. And it could be any type. Talking character to character, fighting, eating, having a party, or even going on an adventure of some sort! or maybe even all of them combined. Example: Talking: lets say me and GF were Talkplaying. Nexter: *jumps out of the lake, then slips on a patch of snow* *thuds against the ground* Goldas: need a little help? *walks up to Nexter and helps him up* Nexter: thanks. *brushes some snow off his jacket* What'cha doin out here? Goldas: looking for you. Nexter: oh, yeah, sorry about that. Example: Fightning: Lets asume that i'm Talkplaying with GF again. Xavior: *does a back-flip then lands and thrusts his sword at George* George: *rolls to his side then gets back up and runs at Xavior then slides under Xavior's feet and jabs his elbow into Xavior's back* Xavior: *falls to the ground, in great pain* you win... Example: Having a party: lets say i was Talkplaying with myself, and GF and Mocha were watching. Nexter: *the music stops as he gets the noodle, and so does James* *gets up and slashes at James* James: *ducks then comes back up and does a front-flip, ending in a downward swipe* Nexter: *twists to his side, the pool noodle barely missing him* *rolls right next to James and slashes at James' legs with the pool noodle* James: alright, alright, you won. *places his pool noodle on one of the chairs in the circle* Nexter: *does the same* Xavior: *walks in the door, with 3 pizza boxes in his arms* got the pizza! Nexter: *looks at James then runs to the table, seeing all the others waiting* Example: Eating: i don't really need an example for this. :| Example: Adventure: Let's say that The Emerald was stolen, and the heroes went on a crazy adventure to find it. (Again, me and GF Talkplaying. Sorry, mocha, it just feels easier to Example stuff) Nexter: *sidesteps, almost running into a tree in the large forest* we should be getting close to Hot-Shot by now. *jumps over a large rock, and keeps going* Varralion: i think we found him... *stops and sees a lake with Hot-Shot battling Tidal-Wave* Hot-Shot: *dives foot in the ground, and a wave of fire spikes is sent at Tidal-Wave* Tidal-Wave: *brings up a wave of water and the fire dies down as it runs into the wave* Varralion: *shoots her Dragoon at Tidal-Wave* Tidal-Wave: *trips because of the Dragoon hitting his legs* gaaah! *faces slams against the ground* Hot-Shot: thanks. *creates a cage of fire and puts it around Tidal-Wave* let's go find that Emerald. -the group runs off into the forest- Oh, and Talkplaying is best in the Chat. Now for Crossovers. Crossovers Crossovers are basicly what they sound like. Its a cross of one series, in one story or Talkplay or something. Like... Example: Talkplay style. James: it worked! yes! it worked! im a genius! *eyebrows twitch, evily* Goldas: James... are you ok? James: *sigh* yes, i'm fine. I Just felt like i had to do that. I Wonder where that portal leads... *walks up to the portsl then jumps back as something comes through it* Link: huh?! where am i?! *unsheathes his sword and puts it up to James' neck* James: uhhh.... your in my lab..... please don't kill me... Link: fine... *slowly puts sword down* Goldas: *quickly swipes his feet and trips Link* Link: whaa! *does a roll and slashes at Goldas' legs* Goldas: *puts his hands on nearby desk and jumps up, sword missing his legs and he lands down* so, do you get what a Crossover is? You don't have to make a portal they come through, or anything like that tho. You can make up how they get to this universe or how you get to theirs. Please comment on what you think, and all that jazz! Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 17:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts